Recordando
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Kazuto y Asuna regresan a la realidad después de estar atrapados en Underworld por un largo tiempo. No obstante, ocurre algo inesperado y Kazuto pierde la memoria. Cuando Asuna lo llega a ver el primer día, ella se pone mal tras enterarse que él no se acuerda de quién es. ¿Qué pasará con su relación? #SpecialAsunaBirthday.


**Recordando**

Cuando abro mis ojos y miro el techo blanco del hospital, no puedo evitar preguntarme quién soy, en dónde estoy y qué hora es.

Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared (el cual marca las cuatro de la tarde). Seguidamente, me levanto de la cama, cruzo la amplia habitación y voy hacia una ventana ubicada en una esquina. Al abrir las cortinas con ambas manos, puedo ver la gran ciudad que se extiende bajo mis ojos.

No sé quién soy y tampoco sé de dónde vengo. No sé si tengo familia o amigos que me conozcan.

Aki-san, una doctora que afirma conocerme, me dijo que tengo muchos amigos que me quieren y se preocupan por mí. Pero hasta que no los vea no voy a creer nada de lo que me diga.

Ella también me habló de Asuna, quien al parecer es mi novia. A pesar de todas las cosas que me dijo de ella, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es Asuna. Pero por todo lo que me contó, aparentemente se trata de una mujer hermosa con finas cualidades que pertenece a una familia rica.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —murmuro para mí mismo.

En ese instante, alguien llama a la puerta, así sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me volteo viendo hacia la puerta y con una suave voz le digo que pase.

—Adelante.

La puerta se desliza y revela a la visitante. Ella viste una camisa de rayas blancas y una falda color azul hielo. Su cabello castaño es largo y llega un poco más abajo de su cintura. También trae consigo un pequeño ramo de flores.

 **«¿Es mi imaginación, o realmente estoy viendo a un ángel?»** , es lo primero que pienso cuando contemplo a la hermosa chica parada en frente de mí, anonadado. Parpadeo repetidamente, incapaz de creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Pero siendo un poco más realista, no creo que esta chica sea producto de mi imaginación. Ella es real.

Lo siguiente que me pregunto es, que si es una conocida, una amiga o, mejor aún, mi novia de la que me habló Aki-san. Daría lo que sea para que una chica así de hermosa fuera mi novia.

Aunque lo más probable es que es sólo una amiga. Por lo poco que recuerdo, soy un chico asocial que la mayor parte de su vida se mantiene jugando videojuegos en su casa. Así que no hay forma de que esta hermosa chica sea mi novia.

A lo mejor Aki-san exageró con eso de que mi novia es una chica muy hermosa. Por favor... Alguien como yo nunca conseguiría una novia así.

Será mejor que deje de divagar y la salude de una buena vez, pienso.

—Hola —saludo simplemente.

—Lo siento. Llegué un poco tarde —dice ella en un tono de disculpa con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella tiene una dulce voz. Quisiera saber su nombre, pero supongo que eso puede esperar.

—No te preocupes. Me levanté hace un momento —respondo tranquilamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Ya veo —contesta. Luego, ella se me acerca y acaricia mi brazo y mi espalda.

Eso me deja desconcertado. ¿Acaso somos tan cercanos como para que haga esas cosas? Estoy a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo, pero ella se me adelanta y habla animosa:

—¡Por fin despertaste, Kirito-kun!

Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿sabes?

Tal vez si me llamara por mi nombre no me afectara tanto, pero... ¡¿Quién demonios es Kirito?! Por más linda que sea, yo no la conozco y ella hace cosas que me enojan en demasía.

—¡¿De qué hablas, mujer?! —grito furioso, apartándola de mí con fuerza—. ¡Mi nombre es Kazuto! ¿Por qué me dices Kirito? ¡Si sólo has venido a fastidiarme, mejor vete!

En respuesta, ella me enfrenta y dice cosas que me dejan helado.

—¡Eres un grosero! ¡¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí?! ¡Soy Asuna! ¡Tu novia! —grita haciendo énfasis en lo último—. ¡Si vine a verte es porque te amo y me preocupo por ti! ¡Pero si no quieres que esté aquí, te haré caso y me iré!

Cuando ella termina de hablar y se da la vuelta a punto de irse, yo reacciono y me llamo tonto a mí mismo en mi mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces corro a su lado y sujeto su mano tratando de detenerla.

—¡Asuna, espera! —la llamo por su nombre alzando la voz—. Por favor, no te vayas. Sé que dije cosas que no debía, pero debes entender que no recuerdo nada de mí...

—Kirito-kun... —me vuelve a llamar por ese nombre.

Sigo sin entender por qué me dice así, pero yo asiento y digo lo siguiente:

—Si tú quieres llamarme de esa manera, hazlo. No me importa. Pero, por favor, te suplico que te quedes conmigo. Te necesito.

Tan pronto como digo eso, me arrodillo esperando a que ella me perdone.

—Así que era cierto —la escucho murmurar—. ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada? ¿No recuerdas a tus amigos? ¿Ni siquiera me recuerdas a mí?

Como ella hace esa pregunta, yo me levanto y asiento con pesadez.

—Así es... No recuerdo absolutamente nada...

—Me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que despertaste y que no recordabas nada. Me negaba a creer algo así... pero ya veo que es cierto... —dice con una voz apagada.

 **«Es verdad»** , susurro en mi mente haciendo alusión a algo que me había dicho Aki-san.

Ella me dijo que Asuna vendría hoy a verme. También me dijo que Asuna venía a verme muchas veces cuando ella estaba aquí, pero yo no despertaba con nada de lo que me dijeran.

No fue sino hasta hoy en la mañana que desperté finalmente.

Ella me voltea a ver con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, y luego se lanza de súbito contra mí y me abraza, así rodeándome con sus brazos firmemente.

—¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Kirito-kun...! —chilla exaltada con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros si no te acuerdas de mí?

En un intento por tranquilizarla, la abrazo inconscientemente y acaricio la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Por el momento, tomemos asiento y cuando te calmes podremos hablar más tranquilamente. ¿Te parece bien?

—Um —asiente obedientemente y se separa de mí segundos después. Se limpia las lágrimas con sus manos; después, se acerca al armario lateral y toma un jarrón: quita las flores marchitas, cambia el agua y coloca las que traía, que son de un color violeta.

En lo que ella hace eso, yo la observo cuidadosamente de los pies a la cabeza mientras está de espaldas. Sin duda que es toda una belleza. También se nota a simple vista que es agradable y simpática.

Una vez devuelve el jarrón a su lugar y se da la vuelta, aparto la vista disimuladamente y me regreso a la cama para después sentarme. Asuna me sigue y se sienta a mi lado.

Está tan cerca de mí, que no puedo evitar acercar mi mano hacia ella y abrazarla por su hombro. Ella se me queda viendo fijamente, y es en ese momento cuando mi mirada se encuentra inevitablemente con sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando establecemos contacto visual. Es tan hermosa que no puedo dejar de verla.

Ahora que la tengo más cerca puedo apreciar cuán bella es. Un hermoso cabello castaño. Unos ojos avellana intensos. Un tierno rostro juvenil. Unos labios sensuales color rosa...

Mi vista se detiene en sus labios. Por alguna razón, siento un fuerte impulso de querer besarla tan pronto me fijo en esa parte.

Pero sé muy bien que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella. Tal vez en el pasado la hice mía y la besé un sinfín de veces, pero ahora, soy alguien completamente distinto.

Ella mueve sus labios y reprocha con una dulce voz:

—Kirito-kun... Esto es incómodo...

—Ah, lo siento... Es sólo que eres demasiado hermosa. Muy hermosa —declaro con sinceridad sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Esto... Gracias —agradece abochornada. Ella se inclina ligeramente hacia mí y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. Luego sigue diciendo—: Es raro. Antes no me decías esas cosas.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme —y a la vez, enojarme— ante esas palabras. ¿Qué quiere decir con que "no le decía esas cosas"? ¿Acaso mi antiguo yo no la trataba como se lo merece?

 **«Mi antiguo yo»** , repito en mi mente.

Eso me genera otra duda. En primer lugar, ¿qué es lo que hice como para que ella se interesara en mí? ¿Ella me lo diría si se lo pregunto ahora?

Con eso en mente, yo me preparo para hablar.

—Oye, Asuna —la llamo. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, pero los abre cuando escucha mi voz y murmura "¿Hm?". Yo prosigo—: ¿Puedes decirme cómo nos conocimos?

Ella asiente y me cuenta los detalles de nuestro encuentro fortuito en una situación crítica, y de cómo la salvé de incontables peligros dentro de un juego de la muerte llamado Sword Art Online.

Luego me cuenta que me le confesé, que nos casamos, que compramos una casa en el piso veintidós, que conocimos una IA con el nombre de Yui, que la rescaté del desquiciado de Oberon en Alfheim Online..., y muchas cosas más que me dejan impresionado.

Y por si eso fuera poco, ella también me habla sobre nuestra hermosa y fuerte relación que tenemos en este mundo (así lo describe ella). Dice todo eso con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me indica que no miente.

Ahora entiendo por qué me dice "Kirito". Aunque, viéndolo desde otro ángulo, yo no soy nadie comparado con ese tal Kirito. Él se merece a Asuna más que yo. Porque yo ni de broma habría arriesgado mi vida de esa forma por alguien...

Me resulta imposible de creer que yo haya realizado esas hazañas, ya que siempre he sido un cobarde. Incluso ahora estoy actuando como uno al tener frente a mí a la mujer que amo, y aun así no soy capaz de reconocer que ella está aquí por mí.

Siento celos de mí mismo. En mi interior sé muy bien que yo soy Kirito, pero, por alguna razón, siento como si se se tratara de alguien más que no conozco.

Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si la intento besar? Ella es mi novia, ¿no? Así que no debería importarle si le robo uno o dos besos... ¿O quizás sí le molestaría, después de todo?

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones, esbozo una sonrisa y miro a Asuna, quien sigue recostada en mi hombro. Ella tiene los párpados cerrados.

—Asuna —la llamo en un tono suave.

—¿Qué es? —responde serena.

—En este momento no soy el mismo de antes. Pese a todo lo que me has dicho, no puedo recordar nada sobre nosotros y nuestra relación que tenemos. Pero si lo dices es porque debe ser verdad, y no tengo ninguna razón para no creerte.

»Hace un momento me preguntaste qué pasaría con nosotros, ¿cierto? Entonces, te diré qué es lo que pienso al respecto.

Cuando digo eso, ella abre sus ojos y se separa de mí para después mirarme atenta a las palabras que saldrán de mi boca. Yo prosigo:

—Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que las cosas sigan como si nada hubiera pasado. Quiero hacerte feliz. Y sobre todo... quiero que estemos juntos.

—Pero...

Asuna iba a decir algo, pero yo acorto la distancia entre los dos y capturo sus labios sin previo aviso en un romántico beso.

Forcejea de un lado a otro intentando resistirse, empero yo reacciono rápido y la sujeto con fuerza por sus hombros. Luego de unos segundos, ella se deja llevar y corresponde mis besos.

No obstante, eso no dura por mucho tiempo y nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos. Puedo ver que sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

No importa cómo lo mire; lo que hice ciertamente es una imprudencia. Me ganaron mis emociones y terminé besándola sin poder resistirlo más.

Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Asuna es una mujer muy hermosa en toda la expresión de la palabra. Para alguien como yo que no tiene nada de experiencia con las chicas, al tener a Asuna tan cerca de mí, descontroló mis hormonas por completo.

Todo este asunto acerca de nosotros y de nuestra relación es lo que me hizo llegar hasta ese punto. Pero, aun si se enoja por mi atrevimiento, no me arrepiento de nada. Besar a Asuna ha sido una de los mejores experiencias que he sentido en mi vida.

—No funcionará —habla ella viendo hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquiero, no estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

—Tú lo que necesitas es descansar y recuperarte. Con el tiempo te pondrás mejor y recuperarás la memoria.

—¿Y qué pasará si no la recupero nunca? —le pregunto seriamente sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía.

—...

Asuna no responde y se queda en silencio, cabizbaja.

En lo que ella piensa en una respuesta, yo llevo mi mano hacia la suya y la cojo con suavidad. Entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, ella se me queda viendo con una expresión triste.

—Kirito-kun...

En ese momento, una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y rueda por su mejilla. Luego otra, y otra, y otra...

Ella cierra sus ojos, y de un momento a otro se abalanza hacia mí: me abraza con fuerza y hunde su cara en mi pecho.

Por reflejo también la abrazo, acogiéndola entre mis brazos. Consiguientemente, dirijo mi mano hacia su cabeza y acaricio su cabello con un movimiento suave y lento, consintiéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Esas lágrimas me dan a entender que extraña a mi antiguo yo y que le aterra la idea de que nunca vuelva a ver a su amado Kirito.

Teniéndola entre mis brazos y sintiendo sus temblores, yo me pongo a pensar en qué debería hacer para tranquilizarla.

Por un corto intervalo cierro mis ojos y me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

 **«Ella no me quiere a mí. Ella quiere a mi antiguo yo. No, espera... El único que vive en el pasado soy yo. Por lo visto, he avanzado mucho en la vida. Más de lo que esperaba.**

 **De algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, es que puedo hablar con ella fluidamente sin ningún miedo. Lo último que recuerdo es que se me complicaba articular palabras con las chicas, máxime si se trataba de una tan hermosa como Asuna.**

 **Realmente me sorprendo de mí mismo. Intuyo que todo se lo debo a esta mujer. Y pensar que la conocí en un lugar tan peligroso... Al menos eso me comentó ella.**

 **Es cierto. Estamos en el año 2026. Y han pasado cuatro años desde entonces... Eso significa que actualmente tengo dieciocho años... Y a juzgar por la apariencia de Asuna, ella también debe ser de mi edad.**

 **Un momento... Ella es de una familia rica, ¿no? ¿Podría ser que su familia haya aceptado nuestra relación? Si ella está aquí es porque no nos han podido separar... ¿cierto?**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no sé nada de ella. Sólo estoy hablando conmigo mismo mientras escucho sus sollozos. Lo mejor será tranquilizarla. Después de todo, esto lo ocasioné yo por decir tantas tonterías.**

 **Ya lo tengo bien claro. Nunca tendré una oportunidad con Asuna. Y si le digo cosas egoístas como las que dije hace un momento, sólo la preocuparé más y eso la pondrá triste.**

 **Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es darle mi apoyo incondicional y decirle que su querido Kirito pronto regresará...».**

Abro mis ojos. Estuve absorto en mis pensamientos alrededor de treinta segundos. Si bien no parece mucho tiempo, yo no he parado de acariciar su cabello.

Empiezo a sentir una sensación de humedad en mi pecho dado que ella continúa llorando. Entre sollozos, Asuna menciona el nombre de Kirito con un tono lastimero.

Se me parte el alma verla llorar, a pesar que no la conozco. Le doy unas palmaditas en su espalda al mismo tiempo que le digo palabras confortantes, intentando animarla un poco.

—Oye... no llores. Te pido perdón por haberte dicho eso. De verdad, lo siento mucho. No pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto.

Sin embargo, ella sólo emite un débil "Hmm" y no me voltea a ver. Como ella no se inmuta, intuyo que debo seguir hablando hasta que reaccione.

—No llores, Asuna. Mejor olvidémonos de todo este asunto y hablemos de otras cosas. Por ejemplo... —Hago una breve pausa para pensar en algo que no suene pretencioso—. Hmm... Podríamos hablar de esos amigos que mencionaste antes. Si quieres, claro.

Luego de decir eso, como si mis palabras surtieran efecto, ella se separa de mí y deja ver su rostro finalmente, el cual está hecho un desastre ya que su maquillaje se ha corrido debido a las lágrimas.

—Asuna... —pronuncio sin poder evitarlo cuando la veo.

—¡No me mires! ¡Soy un desastre! —vocifera alterada y voltea la mirada hacia un lado con tal de que no la vea.

—Oh, vamos. No te ves tan mal...

—¡Cállate! —sentencia en un tono fuerte.

Dadas las circunstancias, decido quedarme callado para no molestarla más. En eso, ella saca un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpia la cara. Yo sólo la observo en silencio.

Después, ya más calmada, ella me voltea a ver y dice apenada:

—Lo siento. No debí haber actuado de esa manera. Es sólo que... tengo miedo... Miedo de que nunca recuerdes todas los buenos momentos que hemos vivido juntos... Miedo de que no te vuelva a ver... Miedo de que me dejes de amar... ¡Tengo miedo de perderte, Kirito-kun.

Al escuchar esas súbitas palabras y mostrándome una expresión tan sincera en su rostro... Mi corazón reacciona con fervor y siento la imperiosa necesidad de decirle que nunca me alejaré de ella; que nunca la dejaré de amar.

—¡Eso no pasará! —expreso sin más—. Eres una mujer increíble, Asuna. ¿Sabes? Me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijiste que eres mi novia, y pensé que soy muy afortunado por tenerte. Así que no vuelvas a pensar que te dejaré de amar, ¡porque eso no pasará! Te amo y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Quiero verte sonreír, así que ya no pongas esa expresión tan triste, por favor.

Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que acabo de decir. Pero, esos son mis honestos sentimientos. Me causó una gran impresión y me enamoré de ella a primera vista apenas la vi entrar por la puerta de este cuarto.

Cuando desperté no tenía ni la remota idea de que había alguien que se preocupara por mí allá afuera. Así que también me siento muy agradecido con ella por tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

Entonces, una respuesta inesperada llega a mis oídos.

—Yo también soy muy afortunada por tenerte, Kirito-kun... Incluso si no logras recuperar la memoria, te seguiré amando sin importar lo que suceda. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo aunque tú no lo quieras... Eso te dije hace un tiempo, y aún lo sostengo.

Esas palabras me dejan atónito. Ella dijo inequívocamente que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y con lo que acaba de decir se está contradiciendo. ¿Acaso interpreté mal esas palabras?

Sea lo que sea, eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora lo único que importa es que ella ha admitido que me ama. Por un momento pensé que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Y eso, por supuesto, me causa un gran júbilo.

—Asuna... Aún desconozco la causa de por qué perdí la memoria, pero afortunadamente a ti no te pasó lo mismo. Luego me puedes contar todo con más detalles, y yo con gusto te escucharé.

Ella asiente y responde con una sonrisa:

—Sí. Prometo que vendré a verte todos los días y te lo diré todo. También les avisaré a tus amigos que estás aquí para que te vengan a ver y no te sientas solo cuando no esté contigo.

Ante sus generosas palabras, sólo me queda ser agradecido, por lo que respondo con una sonrisa:

—Gracias. Por favor, hazlo.

Ella se levanta, al mismo tiempo que anuncia que ya se tiene que ir. No sin antes decirme que coma bien y que no me estuviera levantando tanto. Por mi parte, le regalo una sonrisa y le digo que se esté tranquila.

Ella, convencida, asiente.

—Bueno, entonces, me voy —se despide.

—Sí. Que te vaya bien.

Me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla y luego se va. Mientras tanto, yo me dejo caer en la cama y me quedo boca arriba viendo el techo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, feliz.

... No sé qué pasó después, porque cerré mis párpados y me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta.

Continuará...

•

•

•

Me siento terrible por no subir nada al fandom desde hace tiempo... La verdad es que he andado entretenido con algunos juegos online, como es el caso de Sword Art Online: Integral Factor. Me atrapó totalmente. ¡Es un excelente juego!

Me hubiera gustado participar en la semana del KiriAsu, pero creo que no se va a poder, dado que esta historia no concuerda con el tema del primer día. Y como soy fanático de Asuna y del KiriAsu he decidido publicar esta historia precisamente hoy, que es el cumpleaños de Asuna.

Con respecto a la historia:

Como leyeron en el sunmary, esta historia se basa en el volumen dieciocho de la novela. Esta historia es un poco larga y no está completa, pero como no quería que se pasara este día sin publicar nada, la he dividido en dos partes.

Prometo que seguiré escribiendo lo que falta cuando se calme la fiebre del KiriAsu. Ya dije que soy fanático del KiriAsu, así que me dedicaré a leer muchos Fanfiction de esta bella pareja que los demás publicarán. Los leeré sin falta y dejaré reviews. :3

¡Viva el KiriAsu!

Nos vemos en la segunda parte. Hasta pronto.


End file.
